Watching television programs or other media programs is typically an enjoyable way to spend one's time. Recently, a new breed of applications for mobile devices (e.g., smartphones and tablets) have enhanced the television watching experience. These software applications (often referred to as “apps”) may provide information related to the television program being watched, such as information about the actors and actresses in the program, information about the music being played in the television program, etc. These apps may also display comments or messages from other users who are watching the same television program and may allow you to respond to these messages or post your own message(s). IntoNow®, from Yahoo!®, Inc. is one such mobile device app.